


Dominance

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie takes control. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

"John..."

Katie is smirking as she watches him, aware he has gone completely silent and looks confused and aroused. 

"You okay?"

"Yes?"

Katie smirks. 

"Then you should get on the bed... and undress..."

"Don't we need a..."

"No. Get on the bed."

John smirks, undresses and settles, watching with amusement as Katie finally sets aside the whip she's been toying with, quietly praying that she wouldn't have to use it. She is still fully dressed and yet, he has a feeling she'll willingly let him undress her... when she's ready. It's not often that Katie takes control. Still, he doesn't question it. She moves to settle over him, kissing him a little more fiercely than usual. He responds, eagerly, unable to hide his shiver as she settles against him, grinding into him a little. He always has found this move entirely sexy and now, with her completely taking charge, it's even better. 

"Kate..."

Katie smiles, raking a hand through his hair, smiling at his low and throaty moan. 

"You may remove the clothing."

John smiles, immensely turned on and more than ready to pleasure his wife. He moves carefully to undress her, noting that she is smirking again even as she moves to settle over him, taking him deep inside her with the sort of moan that is full-throated and full of lust. The pace picks up slowly, both of them moving to up a pace as and when they are ready. John's climax hits him hard and Katie soon follows him over the edge. 

"I'm guessing that's an outfit to keep..."

Katie smirks. 

"God yeah."

John smiles.


End file.
